The Broken Racket
by alabmemei
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Eiji always a bandaid on his right cheek? Oh, well… Momoshiro accidentally find it out.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Racket

By: alabmemei

Have you ever wondered why Eiji always a band-aid on his right cheek? Oh, well… Momoshiro accidentally find it out.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: The Fashionable Tennis Player

"Assemble!"

All members of the Seigaku's Boys Tennis Club assembled in the center of the captain's order.

Coach Riyuzaki, captain Tezuka as well as Vice-Captain oishi were in front of them. After a moment, the group was distracted when they saw the Seigaku's Boys Tennis Club entered the court.

The girls had their formation beside the boys while their captain went forward.

"We will have a practice match with them," Coach Riyuzaki introduction.

"Wow! A practice match with Sakuno. I will show her what I've learned from my two years experience in Tennis," Horio thought with his cheeks blushed.

"You mean, our partner will be them?" Eiji asked with a little bit of disappointment.

"Yes," the Coach replied.

"Choosing your partner will be done as draw lots. After you know who's your partner is, you will be given 15 minutes to know him/her better so that you can perform will inside the court." Oishi explained.

"Whoa…" the boys murmured when they saw the most fashionable tennis player entered the court.

"Her long shiny golden pony-tailed hair danced in the rhythm of the air. She had 2 flower clips on the left side of her head. She's wearing a pink sleeveless with collar that was fitted on her, a purple skirt w/ black cycling inside, a purple-blue rubber shoes and a light-pink sock's w/ a cat design on it. She was holding the racket w/ all fashion.

"Hey guys, just raise your hands if you want her to be your girlfriend," Momo whispered.

All the boys raised their hand except the boys in front.

"Momo, will you behave for awhile, you must respect her," Oishi lectured.

"But Senpai… don't you like her?" Momo asked.

Oishi started to blush and he noticed that her Chibi-Ryoma was starting to grow-up because he also raised his hand.

Sakuno felt a little bit insecurity to her Senpai.

"Uh? Senpai-Eiji, don't you like her?" Momo asked when he noticed that his senpai didn't raise his hand.

"I think, that kind of girls is hard to please," Eiji explained.

All of them put down their hands.

"Is that so? How did you know?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Through her socks," Eiji simply replied.

"Socks???" All of them were shocked on what Eiji said.

"Quiet!" Tezuka interrupted.

'Are you done?" the girl's Captain asked the Fashionable Tennis Player.

"Yeah," she said while she stopped in front of Coach Riyuzaki. "Sorry for the inconvenience. I was late because one of my rackets has been broken."

"B-broken?" Eiji murmured.

"It's okay," the Coach said. She clapped her hands twice. "Let's begin the draw lots."

"If I will be her partner, I will use my 15 minutes to ask all her favorites," Momo said excitedly.

"But that 15 minutes is for you to know her ability," Ryoma intruded.

"Mind your own business and I will do mine. If I will be her partner and she answers all my questions, you wouldn't have a single word from me," Momo announced.

"Then, if that's the case, I will not tell you either," Ryoma said.

"Huh? What's wrong, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"I can't recognize if this is number 6 or 9…" Eiji said.

"Stupid! We only have 8 regulars, don't we?" The Fashionable Tennis player here so that, uh-" his word was cut off when the girl showed her number.

Number Six…

To be continued…

Review was highly appreciated….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Attitude

"Those who have the same numbers will become partners," Coach Riyuzaki announced.

'Oh… Eiji, you were so lucky. You got the same number as hers" Kawamura stated when he saw that Eiji and the fashionable tennis player had the same number as he was.

"It's not a good sign, it's a bad one!" Eiji regretted.

"Terrible! You are insulting me too much! Are you envious of me?" She said angrily.

"And why should I envy you? Do you have the talents? The guts? You are nothing but a trying hard Tennis Player. You better be a model rather than Tennis Player." Eiji insulted her.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Enough!" The girl's captain interrupted. She faced Coach Riyuxaki. "Sorry… for the behavior of my kouhai."

'It's okay, I guess, that's the way of introducing their selves."

"Captain, sorry…" She asked forgiveness for her misbehavior,

"Immature!" Eiji teased.

She gave Eiji a deadly looked.

"Uh… I understand now… the cat on her socks indicates her attitude. Eiji always have a keen observation. He noticed that they're both childish that's why they will not click together,' Inui stated.

'Ah, if that's true, there are no chance to win their match with Senpai-Momo," Ryoma theorized.

"25 correct." Inui justified.

All of them were shocked on what Inui stated.

"Really?" Kawamura asked.

"Audrey Rein Stacy, 2nd year, like Tezuka, she is an all-around player, she has the power, speed, ability, flexibility & good reflexes, in short, a great player. The most promising player that the Seigaku's Girls Tennis Club ever had," Inui reported his data.

"Look at them, they're not talking to each other, though, they're both good players, teamwork is the best secret weapon in doubles," Oishi stated.

The 1st and 2nd match was done, and now it's the battle of Momo and Eiji's pair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tumbler Possession

"I was a bit of disappointed because you're not my partner but I assure you that I will never give you a chance to win in this game," Momoshiro warned Audrey.

But Audrey didn't react on what he said.

"I made a special drink for this match. The one who will lose will drink this," Inui announced.

Momo and Eiji seemed to be nervous but when the latter faced Audrey, he gained some confidence.

"Momoshiro…" Eiji said before he went to the baseline of the court. "Don't be too much confident," he said then smirked.

As I expected, the team of Momoshiro lead.

"Infairness, they're not blaming each other eventhough they're losing, a good character that partners must have," Coach Riyuzaki thought.

CHANGE COURT!

"Uh?" Fuji reacted when he opened his eyes.

Eiji and Audrey went to the bench quietly. Eiji sipped water on the tumbler while Audrey got her towel and wiped out her sweat on her face. After she did it, she gave the towel to Eiji to wipe out the sweat on his face then he gave the tumbler to her and then she sipped.

"Waaahhh! They sipped at the same tumbler… It's like that they kissed each other!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Sssshhh…"Kaidoh uttered.

They could hear gossips outside the court but Momo had a keen look at Eiji and Audrey.

After a moment, Audrey put down the tumbler then she faced her back to Eiji and gathered her hair to her front. Eiji got another towel and placed it on her back. Then, they went back to the court.

Audrey went to the baseline. And then, the game started again, but this one was different. The Acrobatic Player showed his talent.

"He hit the ball as if Oishi was his partner, like she is ready to catch him if ever she fails. I think, there something on the water that they drink a while ago," Fuji theorized.

"Is that so?" Inui asked while writing on his notebook.

"Oishi, that's your tumbler, right? I think, you possessed them," Fuji added.

"Eh? You think so?" Oishi said confusing.

GAME AND MATCH BY EIJI-STACY PAIR!

Kikumaru Eiji and Audrye Rein Stacy clapped their hands to each other to the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 CONCERN

Momoshiro scratched his head after he made a shake hands to Audrey. He lost with them in a match.

"It was fun, I really felt that you're the 'Golden Pair'," Momo commented.

"Thanks," Audrey only said.

The girl that was partnered by Momo was definitely knock-out after she drink he special "Inui Juice".

"Inui, you're cruel!" They shouted.

Their discussion was cut-off when they heard the voice of Eiji.

"You don't need to drink that, we've won, don't you remember?" Eiji exclaimed when he saw Audrey hold the glass of Inui Juice.

"I just want to know what kind of drink is this."

"It's a deadly juice!" They screamed.

"It's delicious," Fuji recommended.

All of them gave Fuji a deadly looked but he just returned a sweet smile.

She got all the attentions while she drinks it all. Her face was shadowed by her hair.

"What's the taste? Deadly isn't? " Eiji asked.

A green fluid came out from her mouth.

"Shrimps…" She whispered.

"Uh-?" They reacted.

"Oh, I remembered, I added some blended head of shrimps on that juice. I didn't think that you had a high level of taste in drinks," Inui said.

"You- you added shri- shrimps?" Eiji asked unbelievably.

"Uh," Inui nodded.

Eiji got his jacket and went forward to Audrey and covered her. She dropped the glass when Eiji got her outside the court.

Momo tried to follow them but Inui stopped him.

"You haven't drunk yours," Inui reminded.

"Hay…" Momo sighed. 'I thought you forgot."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:ALLERGY

Inside the locker room of Seigaku's Girl Tennis Club, Eiji gave some medicine to Audrey that he got from her bag. She took it.

"I've told you not to drink that," Eiji preached.

"I don't need your sermons," Audrey said irritated.

"Stubborn…" he uttered. "If you're okay now, then I'm going back to the court. I want to watch the Echizen-Fuji match."

"Go on…" She said without energy.

Eiji took a final look at her. He still saw the rashes in all of her body especially on her face but this time, it was lessened.

He turned his back and walked away.

"Wait! Your jacket," she said then threw it to him.

He caught it, "sometimes… try to listen," his final words.

When he came back, he saw that all the first year were picking up the balls and getting the nets.

"Done already?" Eiji murmured.

"Senpai, you're back!" Momoshiro greeted.

"Who won?" Eiji asked.

"Senpai Fuji's pair," Momo replied.

"I see…" He commented.

"Senpai-Eiji, what happened to her?" Momo asked curiously.

"She was vomiting," Eiji lied. "But she's okay now," he replied while scratching his band-aid by his right forefinger.

Momoshiro noticed the behavior oh his Senpai.

"You know what, Senpai? I'm just curious how many band-aids did you use for a year?" Momo inserted the topic.

Eiji suddenly stopped and think for a while.

"Honestly speaking… I really don't know. All I know is I have no savings just because I need to buy boxes of band-aids," Eiji revealed.

"Really? Oh man, you really don't want to see that scar, do you?" Momo asked with a tone of laughing.

"Yes…" He confessed that made Momo to be serious. "This scar really hurts me. Every time I see this scar, I still feel the pain and see the blood as if it was still a fresh wound. It scares me…" Eiji narrated in a horrible tone.

"Stop it!" Momo shouted that made Eiji backed to reality. "You scare me too!" He looked back and when he saw nothing he made a deep breath. "I thought there was a monster in my back," he mumbled.

Though Eiji was shocked on what he said, he tried not to notice by Momo.

"I better go. I want to see her. And please, don't talk to me in that kind of stuff. It not only scares me, I also feel the pain… And I really don't like to be hurt," Momo plead.

"Nya! You're the one who entered that topic," He blamed Momo.

Momo started to walk away, "what ever!"

"Aniway… if you don't want to be hurt, stay away from her, she's definitely crash you…" Eiji's warning but unfortunately, Momoshiro didn't hear that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hard to Please

After the practice match of Seigaku's Boys and Girls Tennis Club, Momoshiro and Audrey became really good friends. And after months, he decided to court her.

They're always dating after their school and practices.

"We've been spending times together, but I never saw you smile." Momoshiro confessed while they're eating ice cream in the park.

They seated on a bench.

The ice cream was sweet but at the moment he said that, she lose her taste bud.

"Really?" She asked blankly and got a reply from him by means of nodding.

"You mean you never saw this?" She asked and gave him her most beautiful smile she ever had.

On that point, Momo confirmed to himself that he was truly, deeply, madly in love with this girl.

He was glad, that's true but… something was missing.

"You're so beautiful, all men will praise your beauty," he said with a bitter smile, "but will only be hurt because none of us can give your true happiness…"

"Uh…" She muttered then her sweet smile began to diminish. She was hurt. She started to feel heavy.

"Your eyes couldn't lie… Eiji-senpai was right, you're hard to please."

Because of what he said, Audrey became irritated. She felt that she was insulted.

"I'm hard to please?" She couldn't control her emotion anymore. "You asked for my smile and I gave it to you without a second thought and still, I'm hard to please?" She said trying to be calm but obviously, she was mad.

"Ah-"he didn't know what to react.

He could feel that he did something wrong.

"You only asked for my smile, not for my happiness," she said angrily and stood-up.

"W-wait! Don't be mad at me, I'm just-"he was stopped when he saw her walking away.

He tried to stop her but Eiji called out his name from his back. He faced them.

"Fuji and I will now go to Kawamura's restaurant. Wan'na come w/us now?"

Momo scratched his head, "I'd like too but… I haven't convinced her yet and…" he turned back.

He was surprised when he saw Audrey was heading back.

"I forgot, where's your share for the ice cream?" She asked lending he hands.

"Eh… I thought you came back because of me…" he murmured while he looked for his wallet but unfortunately his money was not enough.  
"I don't like installment, I need cash!" she harshly said and didn't care even Momo was embarrassed in front of Eiji and Fuji.

"It's embarrassing, Momo, you can't share your share to her," Eiji teased with uncontrollable laugh.

"Hey, let's make a deal," Fuji to the rescue, " if you will join us, I will pay his debt on you," he suggested and gave his attractive smile.

"You mean a group date, huh?" She mumbled.

"But Fuji, you said you will treat me?" Eiji reacted.

"Don't worry, my money is enough," Fuji guaranteed.

"Okay ," she decided.

"That's nice. I'll now call the others," Fuji announced then searched for his phone.

"Senpai-Fuji, thank you," Momo whispered to him.

He received a sweet smile.

After fifteen minutes they arrived at the Kawamura's restaurant where all the of Seigaku's boy's tennis club where already there.

"Oh-chibi!" Eiji screamed when he saw Ryoma then gave him a tight hug.

"Ah-senp—" Ryoma choking.

Audrey unconsciously smiled when she saw this scenario. And unfortunately Momoshiro noticed it.

Even though Momo had a thought running in his mind, he tried to ignore it, instead he started the celebration.

"by the way, what's the occasion?" Audrey asked innocently while all of them where in the middle of enjoyment.

"Don't you remember something special today?" Momo was surprised.

"Special? Is it holidaying today?" she asked blankly.

Momo got something from his pocket. He snatched a kissed on her cheek then gave the gift. "Happy birthday…" he whispered to her ears.

"So, this is the reason why you don't have enough money to pay me?" she teased while recalling the date and when she opened it, she saw a cute pink ponytail and two purple clips. It made her smile.

Momo started to blush. He knew, that's smile belongs to him.

Meanwhile, on the other corner of the restaurant, Inui approached Ryoma, "Echizen, do you want to see something different?"

"Different?"

"According to my data, if you will look on your left side, about 35º angles, you will see something different," Inui stated.

Believing that there would happen different, Ryoma looked 35º angles on his left side, and there he saw Eiji that seem to be greedy on ice cream.

"Ice cream, ice cream; I love ice cream, "Eiji sang.

Ryoma resumed eating.

"Embarrasing…" Inui emphasized his word but in a soft voice. "my data fails," he murmured then began to depressed.

Because of Inui's too much depression, he didn't notice that Eiji had a keen look on Audrey and Momo. And also, he didn't aware that the two started to be closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Story Behind the Gift

Audrey and Momo became closer after the celabration of her birthday. They'd started dating.

"Momo…" Audrey whispered in a sweet voice…

There were no practice today and they decided to waste a time together in park.

"Huh…" Momo responded.

"How did you know that it was my birthday?" She opens the topic that confused her.

"Senpai- Inui gave me that information," he answered directly and faced her.

Audrey brushed her hair passionately by her fingers.

While he looking this girl beside him, he feel something different that he can't explained but this unexplainable feelings became suddenly happy when he noticed that she wore the pony tail and clips that he gave on the party.

"You look great today," Momo praised her.

"You know, I really appreciated your gifts to me..." she express her gratitude. " I never thought that you will know me that much…" because those are the things that I really like…'

Momo scratched his head and begun to blush.

"Ahm… Atrually Senpai- Eiji saw that things. He said, that kind of pony tail will match your favorite dress, he also added that you will be more attractive if you will wear clips that will match the color of your eyes," he explained.

"He said that?" She asked unbelievably.

He nodded. "Senpai-Eiji is really a good observer."

Their conversation became more interesting when Eiji came and disturbed them.

"Nya!" Eiji greeted with a V-sing on his right hand. "Huh?" He murmured when he noticed that Audrey wore the clips and pony tail.

Her hair dancing in the rhythm of the air. For him, the sun gave her a special spotlight.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked directly when she noticed that Eiji sticked his eyes on her.

Eiji made an action. He changed his direction. He brushed his nose by the back of his index finger. He blush a little.

"I'm not staring at you," He denied.

"Liar…" she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Eiji asked when he became aware that Momoshiro stared at him.

"Ahm.. n-none.. Nothing."

Eiji knew that somethings bothering on Momo's mind so he decided to change the atmosphere. "Hey, do you want to go with me? There is a 30% discount in an ice cream parlor today," he said cheerfully.

"REALLY?" She said excitedly.

"Uhm," Eiji nodded.

"Momo, c'mon!" She immediately turned and holds the hand of Momo.

Momo and Eiji focused on where she holding.

Eiji felt sadness and Momo felt nervous.

"Let's treat ourselves" She said cheerfully searching for the eyes of Momo.

Dug-dug! Dug-dug!

He doesn't know what will be his answer. There were hesitations and confusions but still forced himself to join them…


End file.
